Goku Black vs Acnologia
Goku Black vs Acnologia a death battle created by Shenron230. Both these villains who are considered the most evil in their respective anime. Description Gods and Dragons two powerful species who are considered Supreme beings. But these two take pride in what they are and use their titles to strike fear into their opponents hearts. Interlude Wiz: Goku Black the evil Kai, Zamasu inside Goku's body. Boomstick: And Acnologia the self proclaimed King of the Dragons. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our time to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Goku Black Wiz: Zamasu was North Kai of Universe 10 but thanks to his fighting skills he was given the chance to become Supreme Kai. He became the pupil of the current Universe 10 Supreme Kai, Gowasu. Boomstick: Yeah that didn't turn out really good because through his teachings Zamasu learned that Mortals were dicks and would never get over their mistakes and fuck ups. Wiz: Right, anyway one day Goku, Beerus, and Whis came to their planet and Goku fought Zamasu. Goku defeated Zamasu easily, this lead to Zamasu falling to his dark impulses and developing a master plan known as the Zero Mortals Plan. Boomstick: He then killed his master and assumed the Supreme Kai mantle by force. Then he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku and thus becoming Goku Black. Wiz: He then murdered Goku who was inside Black's original body and then murdered his entire family. He then traveled to Future Trunks's timeline to recruit his Future self to assist him in the murder of all Mortals. With the Super Dragon Balls his future self became immortal. Boomstick: After getting their wishes from the wish planets, Both Black and Future Zamasu destroyed the Super Dragon Balls so that their wishes wouldn't be reversed. Wiz: By using the power of Goku's body, he murdered all the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction from every universe in the Future timeline. Skills and Power Wiz: Goku Black is extremely powerful combining his unique fighting skills with Goku's power making him a deadly opponent in a fight. He's able to fight on par with Super Saiyans while in base form and weapons such as guns have no effect on him. He's also able to survive skyscrapers falling on top of him and coming out unscratched. Boomstick: He also has a thing for Energy Blades. Which is a like a karate chop but the end result is blood by cutting them down. His Energy Blades can cut the skin of a Super Saiyan Blue and cause them massive damage. Wiz: Black also has the natural Saiyan ability to grow stronger through pain though his version seems to be more advance then any normal Saiyan warrior. He utilizes this while fighting to it's full potential pushing his body to his limits. Boomstick: And since they are same person, his teamwork with his Future self is flawless. Black would do most of the work while Future Zamasu would use himself as a meat shield and come out without a scratch due to his immortality. Moves * Black Kamehameha - A dark version of Goku's Kamehameha. * Violent God Slicer - An Energy Blade technique that Black uses during battle. It's his signature move. * Black Power Ball - A Energy sphere that Black uses along side Future Zamasu. Transformations Wiz: Goku Black has his own version of the Godly transformation Super Saiyan Blue called Super Saiyan Rose. 'In this form Black evolves himself to the same level as Super Saiyan Blue Goku if not higher. It's accessed when Black uses his natural God ki along side his Super Saiyan form. Boomstick: That's nice but the real cool thing is that he's able to make weapons out of his own aura. Going from to Blade to a Scythe. Fear the Saiyan Grim Reaper. Wiz: His scythe is able to cut through reality itself and make clones of himself. When he's far away from the rift, it disappears. Boomstick: And when the odds are against them, Black and Future Zamasu can fuse into a powerful being called Fused Zamasu. Wiz: However, since this is a death battle Black will be fighting Acnologia alone. Personality Boomstick: Probably should of mention this early but he's kinda of a dick and is sort of gay with his future self. He also likes to fight strong opponents so that his power can grow even higher. Wiz: Black sees himself as a noble God and thinks Mortals are evil that must be punished. Although to wipe out Mortals he uses a mortal body to assert his dark justice. He's ruthless, sadistic, and emotionless pretty much the polar opposite of Goku. Goku Black and his counterparts are without a doubt the most evil villains in Dragon Ball history. ''Goku Black: "I'm from a much higher place then you. I've seen the truth of all living things in this Universe and the next and I've come to the decision that Mortals must be added out of the equation. Of all the things the Gods have made, Mortals are their soul failures. So in order to make this World, this Universe into a beautiful utopia. I must remove Mortals in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistakes". Acnologia Wiz: 400 years ago, Dragons ruled over Earthland as Kings and humanity was nothing more then a food source. However, one day a Dragon wanted to live in peace with humans. Their were some Dragons who followed him and some Dragons who opposed it, resulting in a Dragon civil war known as the '''Dragon King Festival. Boomstick: When the war started to get hard for the peace loving dumbass lizards, they decided to recruit a group of Humans to help them. Giving them the power of a Dragon. Bringing humanity in this violent war. Wiz: These humans would later come to known as the first people to wield Dragon Slayer Magic. With Humanity helping out in the war as the first Dragon Slayers, one man decided to not only kill the opposing Dragons but his Dragon allies as well. Boomstick: This man was known as Acnologia and is kinda a cocky bastard. He had seen the true dark side of Dragons. His family were killed, his city was burned, and a little girl was brutality murdered. All because of the destructive lizards. Wiz: However, after slaying many Dragons and soaking in their blood, his entire body transformed into a giant Black Dragon. This earned him the title Wings of Darkness. Boomstick: After becoming the one thing he hates he decided to announce himself as Acnologia, King of the Dragons. He then terrorized Earthland as a fearsome Dragon for 400 years. He was also responsible for the destruction of a single country.. Power and Abilities Wiz: Acnologia is an extremely powerful wizard/dragon and is the most powerful character in the Fairy Tail series. He's able to fight seven Dragon Slayers at once while only having one arm. His roar alone can clear an entire forest and he can also steal the souls of Dragons leaving them in a half dead state. Boomstick: He's able to destroy islands and split the fucking ocean in half with his breath attack. He can fly at high speeds causing massive damage to everyone on the ground. He's also able to take on a massive amount of punishment when his foes combine their magical attacks into one. Wiz: His most dangerous weapon is his Dragon Slayer Magic. Unlike most Dragon Slayers who use one element. Acnologia has no element, his Dragon Slayer Magic makes him immune to all Magic. As seen when he devoured Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic and a Jupiter cannon beam, which is a large attack of pure magic power. Transformation Wiz: Acnologia is not only a Dragon he's also Human. He's able to transform into a Dragon but can change back into a human. So far, he's the only Dragon Slayer to have actually turn into a Dragon and back. Boomstick: And he's not any weaker while in Human form as he was human when he caused Dragon mass murder. Wiz: As a Human he's able to access the full power of his magic, move at blinding speeds, and hold tremendous raw strength. He managed to kill the infamous Wizard saint, God Serena in one shot by tearing through his stomach. Boomstick: Zeref the infamous immortal black wizard said he couldn't defeat Acnologia without the Fairy Tail's guild Ultimate weapon, Fairy Heart. Personality Boomstick: Acnologia is also a dick. He sees himself as superior to humanity and wants destroy the world as we know it. Wiz: Acnologia hates Dragons with a vengeance and will do anything to make sure they are wiped out. He's also hellbent on wiping out the last remaining traces of Dragons, the Dragon Slayers. Acnologia is without a doubt the most powerful villain in Fairy Tail. ''Acnologia: "It doesn't matter where you stand i'll still destroy, just like i'll them, AND THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!! '' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! Death Battle in motion Somewhere in a desert, Acnologia (human form) is brooding when he senses a strong power level nearby. He races to the location of the strong power level and finds Goku Black murdering a female civilian and her baby. Black then notices Acnologia watching. Goku Black then says "Who are you one armed man?". Acnologia responds "I am the King of Dragons you lowly human". Goku Black "How dare you call me that, I am a God". Acnologia "If you are a God then prove it". Fight Black and Acnologia charge at each other full speed, their fists colliding creating a shock wave resulting in a crater in the ground. Next they headbutt each other deepening the crater. Goku Black then kicks Acnologia sending him flying then fires a Black Kamehameha at him but Acnologia catches himself in mid-air and falls to the ground landing on his feet. dodging the blast. Black then fires a Black Power Ball at Acnologia but Acnologia deflects it back at Goku Black who manages send it to the sky causing it to explode. Goku Black "Not bad, your a lot stronger then any other fighter I've faced, this could be fun". Acnologia then shoots a breath attack at Black who manages to block it. As the smoke cleared Acnologia appears behind Black and punches him in the back sending Black flying. Black in mid-air turns Super Saiyan Rose "Now face true divine power". He then charges at Acnologia. and overwhelms the Dragon King as Goku Black delivers a barrage of punches. Acnologia blocks a few of them but then transforms into his Dragon form much to Black's surprise. Acnologia "Face the wrath of the Dragon King". Both fighters then take to the sky's and their fists collide again causing another shock wave. Black then punches Acnologia's in the back and blasts one of his wings off. This caused some scales to break off as the Dragon King cries out in pain. Black then tries finish off Acnologia with a full power Black Kamehameha, but Acnologia counters it with his breath attack causing a beam struggle. However, the beams explode and in the smoke Black pulls out an energy blade and charges at Acnologia slicing his head off. As his headless body falls to the ground Black destroys it with his Black Kamehemeha. Goku Black looks over the chaos then says "And that's what happens when a Dragon faces a God. Now where is Trunks?" K.O. Results Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle. A slicing ending to say the least. Wiz: In this fight it was whether or not if Black could beat Acnologia, it was whether or not Black could handle his Dragon form. In Dragon form Acnologia held the advantage in raw power but Black held the speed advantage. Boomstick: Acnologia may have been immune to magic but Black uses Ki which is something completely different then magic. Wiz: This caused Acnologia's defenses to fail allowing Black to finish him off with a attack that wasn't magic based. Boomstick: And while Acnologia may have destroyed an island, Black destroyed the Super Dragon Balls which are planet size. Wiz: In the end, The God killed the Dragon. The winner is Goku Black. '' '' Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle